


The Possessiveness of Hauyne Eyes

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel, Snarky Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new kid at school Benny first meet Captain of the Football team Dean, he is instantly charmed, and so he instantly befriends him... Too bad no one told him Dean was dating Head Cheerleader Castiel and that the blue eyed boy was just as possessive as his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possessiveness of Hauyne Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWillSinkWithMyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/gifts).



"Hey I’m sorry but where’s the building for course PFP1020 is?” Benny nervously asks a guy sitting crossed legged on a bench near the fountain. He looks up, an eyebrow raised. “It’s a psychology class.” Benny offers.

“Oh that’s over there, I’m going over there for my next class, so I can show you if you want. I’m Sam by the way.” He answers, standing to his feet, shouldering his bag. “Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before and everyone knows where that class is, even if they don’t attend it.” Sam smiles at Benny, as they stand walking to the building.

“I transferred from my old school two days ago.  I’m Benny.” He shrugs, adjusting the strap of his bag. “How does everyone know where that class is?”

Sam laughs loudly, running a hand through his hair as he shakes his head. “Dean, he’s a legend here. Makes bad puns, flirts with everyone but, jokes around with the teachers. A lot of people ditch their classes to go to his. Makes everyone laugh.” Sam grins at Benny.

“How do you know him?” Benny asks, rubbing the back of his head.

“He’s my brother, and captain of the football team so really anyone who’s been here for even a week knows the famous Dean Winchester.” Sam bumps the door open with his hip. “You’re class is on the third floor, fourth room on the left. I’m on the first floor, so see you.” Sam waves a farewell over his shoulder before slipping into his classroom.

Benny nods before he enters the stairwell and begins climbing the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He reaches the third floor, grabbing hold of the door knob. Twisting the handle, it doesn’t open. Groaning, he tries again to no prevail. Resting his head against the door, he kicks the metal weakly.

“Move over, let me try.” Benny jumps at the deep voice, twirling around to meet the man matched to the voice. Another student is leaning against the railing watching Benny with a small smirk. Benny feels his stomach drop slightly as he struggles to swallow. He offers a weak smile in return as Dean continues.  “I’m Dean, Sam’s older brother. Saw you talking with him.” Benny nods and without realizing it, he straightens his back and moves to the side. Dean rattles the door handle a few times and pull it up. No result. Dean scoffs and pulls his phone, sending a quick text. “Don’t worry, someone’s coming to open the door. This building’s known to have locking doors, this stairwell is actually called the ‘Locking Staircase’, so yeah. But Lisa’s coming. What’s your name?”

Benny can feel his face heating up as he realizes he’s been staring at Dean too noticeably, taking in the little scuff and piercing green eyes and small pout. Benny blinks rapidly a few times, rubbing the back of his neck. “Umm... I’m... Benny... Lafitte?’ His voice goes up towards the end of the statement, phrasing it as a question.

Dean nods in thought, tapping out a rhythm on the side of the door frame. “Who’s the teacher for this class?” Benny asks, trying to start small talk with the boy.

 “Mr. Perez, he’s pretty calm through.” Dean grins widely at him, cracking his knuckles. “He’s funny too, doesn’t mark the tests or exams too hard. Just remember be nice to him, the nicer you are the nicer the marking will be. My original final mark last year was an 86 but he rounded it up to a 90.” Dean goes off, ranting about how great Mr. Perez is. A few minutes later, the door swings open by a brunette girl who’s wearing a shit eating smirk.

“You’re late.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully. Dean groans in mock sadness, shaking his head with a frown.

“Oh no, I’m late. My life is ruined.” Dean runs a hand through his short hair, sending a smirk over his shoulder in Benny’s direction. Benny’s feels his chest tighten at that grin.

Lisa rolls her eyes, bumping Dean’s shoulder with hers. “Just kidding, Mr. Perez is running la- wait, have I seen you before?” Lisa finally sees Benny standing behind Dan, and her smile brightens as she turns to face him fully.

Dean cuts in before Benny can answer as the two of them follow Lisa down the hallway. “This is Benny, a friend of mine...”

-“You have friends? Shocker.” Lisa cheekily retorts, ducking behind Benny as Dean goes to shove her playfully.

-“...So are you guys coming to the game tonight? We’re playing against the Delaware Jaguars by the way.”

Lisa shrugs, yawning into her elbow. “Yeah I’m in tonight’s choreography.” She pauses by a vending machine, fishing change out of her pocket. “What anything Dean? How about you Benny?” Dean shakes his head as does Benny. She nods in response, entering the code for root bear.

 “Are you going?” Benny looks up in surprise, pointing to himself as Dean starts talking again. “Yeah you. Are you going to the game tonight? It’s just on the field behind this building. You should it’ll be great.”

Dean tilts his head to the side, waiting for Benny’s reply.

~That Evening~

“What’d you think?” Sam ask as he and Benny walk down from the bleachers to meet Dean on the field. “He’s not bad isn’t he?”

“The team’s a lot better than the one from my old school.” Benny nods before adjusting his jacket in thought. “Who was that cheerleader through, the one talking with Lisa before the game started?” He asks, the picture of the raven haired boy flashing through his head.

Sam’s eyes brighten, as does his smile, “Oh that’s Castiel. Head-cheerleader. He’s used to be really naïve until we meet him and he might seem like he couldn’t hurt a fly and that’s because he couldn’t. In reality he’s an angel.” Sam gushes.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Benny raises an eyebrow at Sam, who instantly flushes bright red.

“No, god no. Cas’ boyfriend would kill me if I liked him. He’s dating-” Sam is cut off by his older brother throwing an arm around both him and Benny. “Hey Dean, nice game.”

Dean nods, leading the two of them towards the team bench. “We did well, completely whooped their asses huh!” Dean laughs, shaking his head, sending a small spray of sweat in Sam’s direction, who scoffs in mock disgust. “Castiel did an amazing job didn’t he Sam.” Dean suddenly switches topics.

Benny looks between the brothers, confused as to what Dean’s referring to after Sam what told him. He shakes it off as Sam slinks away to the said cheerleader, before turning to Dean who’s shaking with laughter and rolling his eyes. “Do you want to get a cup of coffee or go somewhere now?” Benny presses on with confidence. “I know a really good one near campus.”

Dean nods, “Alright, meet me by the fountain, I need to talk with the coach still.” Dean starts off towards the locker room, leaving Benny to go join Sam and Castiel. Benny finds himself facing a pair of piercing and questioning blue eyes as he catches up with the two.

“Cas, this is Benny.” Sam introduces him. “The head cheerleader.” Sam smiles widely at the two of them. “Everyone on the team and the rest of the cheerleaders are going to Lisa’s place for a party now, I’m going with Cas, wanna come?” He asks, stretching his arms above his head.

Benny bites his lower lip, before politely declining. “Dean and I are going to get coffee in a little while, so sorry but I need to decline.” Sam’s eyes widen ever so slightly, casting a quick and almost unnoticeable glance towards Castiel, who’s staring at Benny. Sam starts to walk, trying to pull Cas away, but he’s glued to the field. "

"You're not actually going to go with him are you?" Castiel narrows his eyes in confusion, a look of pain briefly flashes across his face.

Benny opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. "Yeah, I asked if he wanted to go get coffee at The Garden of Eden, and he was okay with it." Benny smiles worriedly.

"You're not going out with him. No way." Cas shots back, while Sam runs a hand through his hair, groaning inwardly from behind the cheerleader. "Definitely no way you two are having a date." Cas mutters under his breath, bitterly, hands clenching into fists by his side.

"Come on it's not a big deal Cas." Sam tries pulling Castiel away again but to no prevail. The head cheerleader remains rooted to his spot.

"Is there are problem is I go out with Dean?" Benny asks nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There is a slight problem." Castiel places a hand one a jutted out hip, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips at Benny, “You see he's my boyfriend.”

Benny’s jaw drops in shock, “Oh god I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He rushes to get out an apology, stuttering over his words. “No one told me and he didn’t, he said fine and-“

Castiel raises one hand in objection, “Wait a second, he offered to take him out? Not the other way around?”

“I was charmed when I meet him early today so yeah I asked him out for coffee now but I didn’t know he was dating anyone.” Benny stammers in worry, not knowing how Castiel will react in response.

“Why on Earth would Dean say yes to you, no offense-”

\- “None taken?” Benny says anxiously.

-“...when he knows he’s with me?” Castiel rolls his eyes, scoffing. “That’s no-good, little-“

Sam buts in with a sigh. “Cas relax he’s not cheating on you. My brother may be an idiot but he’s not a cheat. Come on, leave them for tonight. Let’s just go to Lisa’s, you can talk with my moron of a brother tomorrow.” Sam grabs a hold of Castiel’s upper arm, trying to pull him away but the head cheerleader stays in place.

“Are you interested in Dean?” Cas inquires curiously.

Benny shrugs, playing with his fingers nervously. “I am, was, I don’t know.” Benny trails off awkwardly. “When I first saw him today I was charmed, as I said, but I didn’t know he was dating anyone.”

“I’m not just anyone.” Cas mutters under his breath childishly. Sam rolls his eyes, suppressing a grin at his friend.

Benny pauses briefly, waiting to see Cas is going to say anything more before continuing. “But you’re dating him, I’m not going to do anything.” He protests, defending himself. “I wouldn’t do something like that, and I don’t think Dean would either.”

Cas nods in agreement. “I guess you’re both right, Dean’s a lot of things but not a cheater.”

“Alright now that you two are cool, come on Cas let’s go to Lisa’s.” Sam tugs on Cas’ arms again, this time succeeding in moving the cheerleader along. “Tell Dean we’re at the party.” Sam shouts over his shoulder at Benny as they walk in opposite directions. Sam and Cas walking towards the parking lot while Benny heads to the fountain. As Benny reaches the fountain, Dean’s already pacing around it, hands dug into his pockets.

“You ready to go? My car’s parked down the road.” Dean gestures towards the road. Benny nods, following Dean down the street. “Told you the game would be good, didn’t I?” He grins, punching Benny’s shoulder playfully.

“Have you heard of The Garden of Eden?” Benny asks as they reach the car.

Dean unlocks the car, starting it up before answering. “Yeah, Sam and I go there before every exam we have to study together. Did you know they can put alcohol in your coffee if you pay extra?” Benny nods smiling faintly at the oldest Winchester. “My dad does that sometimes, I’ve had it a few times too. Have you?” He drives quickly down the avenue, humming under his breath.

“Yeah, a few of my friends have too.” Benny replies honestly. He swallows dryly, before adding on, “Castiel seems really nice.”

Dean knuckles tighten around the wheel, his jaw tensing for a split second. “Yeah he is. Cas is the kind of guy who everyone gets along with, most of the time. Why are you interested in him?”

Benny almost laughs at the sentence that mirrors Castiel’s earlier question. “No, he looks nice but I’m not interested. Beside isn’t he dating you?”

Dean relaxes at the response given, a smile playing on his lips. “Yeah we’re dating. We’ve been dating since the day after we meet. I thought he was attractive with his tie and trench coat, and he was impressed by this Baby here.” Dean pats the dashboard of his car, a flush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. He turns to face Benny, realization flickering in his eyes. “You didn’t know that did you? Were you asking me out to the coffee shop as a date?”

Benny nods slowly, smiling shyly, sinking back into his seat. “Yeah, I did. When I told Sam and Castiel we were coming here, they told me that you two were dating.” Dean, rubs his face in embarrassment. “Relax, it’s fine, I was interested in you when we meet in the morning today but now that I know you’re with Cas, I’m not that interested anymore.”

Dean sighs in relief, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “So we’re cool?” He offers Benny a weak smile. Benny shrugs in agreement, returning the smile.

~The Next Day~

“How’d the date go?” Sam claps Benny on the shoulder as he comes up behind him. Benny rolls his eyes, he can just hear Sam’s smile as they make their way to the cafeteria.

“Fine, but I learned some things that I rather not of learned about Dean and you.” Benny smirks up at Sam, whose grin is whipped away. As they pass by the gym, they run into Dean pressing Cas against the wall, kissing him deeply.

Sam raises an eyebrow at Benny, as Dean pulls away from Cas’ swollen lips to growl a protective, “Mine.”

“Obviously.” Cas rolls his eyes, gripping Dean’s jacket in his fists and pulling him down into another kiss. As they pull away, Cas catches sight of the other two students and with a smile he waves at them over Dean’s head as the oldest of two Winchester presses a soft kiss to Cas’ neck. “Hey Sam. Are you coming over tonight Benny? Dean said he told you his mom’s apple pie.”

“Yeah he did, it was all he could talk about for most of the night. That and his car. And I’ll be there Castiel.” Benny smiles in reply to Castiel, before the couple pull away from each other and join Sam and Benny.

“So you and Cas are friends now or something?” Sam lowers his voice to ask Benny the question in private. “No jealousy between you guys over you finding Dean attractive.”

Benny snorts in laughter, almost choking on his saliva as he shakes his head. “Nope, no jealousy; we’re cool. Dean and I, and Cas and I.” Benny smiles to himself as Dean bumps his shoulder with his, catching his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry if you didn't like or it wasn't what you wanted.  
> And sorry for any spelling mistakes that there might be.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
